


Doubts

by tifaching



Series: Acoustics 'verse beginnings [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Bones, Evil Sam Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Slash, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something Sam hadn't considered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This is a very dark series. Sam has no redeeming characteristics. Dean's life is one of pain and torture at his brother's hand.

Sam doesn’t expect Dean to just lie back and take this. He’s going to have to put his brother down over and over before Dean learns his place. It’s something he’s been looking forward to for months.

Dean’s face is tight with pain, arm useless by his side but he bucks his hips up, trying to dislodge Sam. Sam doesn’t shift, but Dean screams as the bones of his pelvis snap and Sam grinds down. Dean’s cries taper off and Sam freezes at the words he manages to gasp out.

“What’d you do with my brother?” Dean whispers. “Where’s Sam?”


End file.
